My Fate's Wrath
by HeartGlow2112
Summary: This is the sequel to My fate is Sealed. Read the prequel first as you wont understand this without reading that. In this Clary is now having a normal life with a normal boyfriend and brother, well as normal as it can be in the shadowhunting world. What will happen when Lilith comes after Jonathon to change him into Sebastian again? Read to find out! R n R. -HeartGlow2112
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wassup!? Long time no see, I am going to change that ;)**

**HeartGlow2112 is back with the sequel! Hurray!**

**Before starting I would like you all to read the prequel story, you would not be able to get this if you didn't read the last one, you wont know why Sebastian is good and who is Sona and other stuff, so my opinion is go read the prequel first, its link:**

** s/10266036/1/My-Fate-is-Sealed**

**And thanks all who reviewed on the last chapter of my prequel, I never got a chance to thank you all :D**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Clary sat there, next to her window, her gaze outside on the lush trees and the wind blowing, the wind was fast, really fast. It was as if a hurricane is about to strike, Clary frowned at the idea, it has been going on like this with the weather for a long time.

It had been six months since she changed Sebastian into Jonathon, her real brother with real green eyes with nothing but a very sisterly love towards her. They have been hanging around a lot lately, she called him Jon just to keep it short and lovely. Usually it was just Jace and Jon hanging around with her and she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she was being rude to Simon, for they hadn't talked that much in these six months.

Magnus told her how he was able to cure Sebastian. When Clary hit her with her sword, she didn't realize that it was a Morgenstern sword, made by same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal. It was made by old shadowhunter families and given to the Morgensterns. The blade had swept out all the bad nature in Sebastian, leaving him as Jonathon. She cried as she saw him smiling at her. she cried because she always wanted a brother, she cried because now she had one, she cried because, he had the same eyes as hers and she also cried because she loved him at one sight, a very brotherly love, which she would never change now. She loved him and everybody loved him now, he stayed with her, protected her like a big brother would. She smiled at the thought.

As she glanced down the window she saw her mother, Jocelyn with Luke as Jon and Jace were playing soccer in the garden in front of her house. They were staying at Amatis's house in Idris because the Clave wanted to make sure that Sebastian was no longer a threat. Clay didn't like the idea of her brother being held captive but she agreed no matter, it was just a stupid condition.

After Clary stabbed him, she with everyone else, told her parents about what had happened, their parents told the Clave and now everybody knows about the great Clarissa Morgenstern who saved her brother. Her mother and Luke were very upset and angry at the fact that Magnus tricked them and they didn't help them in any way. Though she had been extremely upset she had forgiven Clary and everyone else, also she accepted Jon, everybody was surprised at that but Clary, she knew her mother love Jon, it was Sebastian her mother hated.

Clary was so engrossed in the flashbacks that at first she didn't hear Jace's voice, when she did, she turned around towards the door and found him standing there, worry in his eyes.

'Hey I thought you were playing.' She said, shifting a bit so as to make space for him to sit beside her.

'I was and now I am not, you would have seen that if you weren't so engrossed in your mind.' He said smilingly as he came and sat beside her.

'I was just thinking..' Clary started.

'About Jon.' Jace said. 'I know.'

'What? But how?' she asked him shocked, how can he know whats going on in her mind?

He chuckled slowly at that. 'I know you Clary.' He said simply and caressed her red fiery hair with his hands.

'Of course you do.' She said sarcastiacally as she jumped and wrestled him to ground. She tuck her legs on either side of him as he lay on the floor, her one hand trying to contain his hands as the other oneon his neck like a knife. She chuckled.

'You know me so well.' She said leaning in until their noses touched. She could feel her heart being pumped rapidly as she went closer and closer to him by each second. She kissed him, her tongue forming shapes in his mouth as she heard a sharp intake of breathe from him. Her hands being on his chest could fell his heartbeat, getting higher and higher by each second.

He dugged down, him being on top of her on the floor. He kissed her neck and hid himself in her hair. She started opening up his buttons, one by one as fast as she can. Soon enough he had his shirt off and Clary clawed at it, she brushed her hands over his muscles, as she felt him enjoying it. They both were panting, gasping for air.

Jace's hand was up her shirt, he only managed to open it halfway there, her cleavage showing him. He sucked on it hungrily.

'Jace…' Clary whispered which came out more like a moan.

'Hmmm..' he said as he continued to give her pleasure. Suddenly Clary heard tick sound as the door opened.

'Hey Jace, maybe you- Arghhghhhh, MY EYES! THEY HURT!' Jon said as he closed his eyes with his hands, pretending to be hurt.

Jace didn't move and told him to go away, but Clary started straightening herself, closing up her buttons and handing Jace his shirt.

'Jon. At least you should knock.' She said accusing him.

'At least you should do it with the door closed.' He retorted, as she sighed.

'So what is it?' she asked him. 'What did you want to tell?'

'Oh I just wanted to tell you both that the Clave said it was enough for my questioning and they are allowing us to go back to the mundane world.' He said narrowing his eyes at Jace as he buttoned up his shirt.

'Where are Isabelle and Alec?' Jace asked. 'And Simon.' Clary added.

'Oh, they went to the Lightwood's house.' Jon answered simply before going out. Just before he was about to close it, he turned. 'Oh and you don't want to do it again, Mom is coming up.' He said as he smirked at them and scowled back at him. He laughed and went away.

Clary sat on the bed putting on her Jacket as her mother came in.

'Hey baby, you better pack, we are going right away.' She said completely ignoring Jace in the room.

'Yea, I will do it, just let me meet Simon. I need to tell him something.' She said, as she put on her shoes, only to find Jace waiting for her at the door.

'Your mother hates me.' He said surprising Clary, he never said it like that, even though she knew it was a teensy bit of truth.

'No she does not, she is just not used to boyfriends around me, that s just because I never did really have one.' Clary said as she saw Jace give her a small tight nod.

She sighed. 'Oh c'mon Jace, don't you see? Everything is perfect now, be happy.' She said as he smiled and turned his face towards her.

'You always know what to say next don't you?' Jace said.

'Apparently.' Clary said. 'Is it bad?' she asked.

'No, of course not. It is _perfect_.' He said.

They turned a sharp left as they entered the alley where the Lightwood's house was situated. She didn't actually had anything to say to Simon in particular, but she knew that the minute she saw him ,she would have loads to talk about. The talking Simon was actually just an excuse because she didn't want to pack yet. She like Idris, but at he same time she wanted to go back to her home town. She liked being surrounded by the people who knew what she was, what she do, and what she had done in the past that brings her to be some kind of a celebrity in the shadowhunting world. She snorted at that.

'What's so funny?' Jace asked her quizzically.

'Nothing, its just. I think I am some kind of a celebrity in the shadowhunting world, but I still want to go back. Its like I am torn between the two.' She said as he smiled.

'Go where your heart says Clary, and believe me I will be here when you need me and go with you anywhere that you wish to go.' He said as he kissed her forehead cupping her head.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her on the forehead, when she opened them she saw a shadow behind the trees, a very dark shadow, not that tall enough, like a girl.

She widened her eyes as she saw Jace also turn and widen his eyes as he saw the shadow.

'_Maia?'_ Clary whispered.

**Soo? How was it? Don't forget to review. Even if you think it is bad just review why and suggest some things to make it good.**

**They are really really appreciated and literally.**

**Just leave a comment in that big box-**

**And don't forget to follow me on twitter for some awesomeness in you life ;p**

**[at the rate] (it doesn't come up when I write in sign language) GlowHeart2112.**

**Till then byeeeeeee :* :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup fells! I am back with another chapter, if you are wondering something like, what? From where did Maia come what the heck is happening with the story? Then you all should probably read the prequel of this:**

**My Fate is Sealed:**

** s/10266036/1/My-Fate-is-Sealed**

**Assassin-Cheshire- Yea I kind of figured it out that people will want to know what happened to her, you will know soon, thanks for the review :***

**Rosevelvet45- Well you will see :D**

**Drettitechilita- Thanks for the review. And also for supporting me with my other fanfic.**

**My 2 guys- thanks, for the review :***

**Lauren- Thanks! I cant wait to write for you guys too! :D**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Clary stared at Maia's retreating shadow, at least it looked like it was Maia. She glanced at Jace and saw his expression was extremely similar to hers. With one nod they both agreed to follow her. They ran towards that direction, both kept pace with the running, Clary was getting good at this, the running, the hunting, the fights, she was getting better and better each day, but she had to admit, a little force was applied by her to keep pace with him. They reached a clearing, a clearing Clary had never seen before in Idris. Where was she? She didn't have a clue. She glanced at Jace again, by the look of his expression he didn't have a clue either.

'Where the heck are we?' Clary asked him, silently cursing the fact that they lost Maia.

'I don't know, never been here before.' He said slowly to her, as if someone might hear and make fun of him.

'Well well well. Look who is here. I seriously thought you two were intelligent, but.. ummm how do I say, life is full of regrets.' She heard someone say as she turned around, she saw Maia lazily sitting on two big rocks buried in the Earth, one was a little taller and the other shorter, she was sitting on the tall one with her legs resting on the short one. She still had streax and her wild look. She had a toothpick in her hand, bringing it to her teeth time to time, as if she just had a big meaty meal.

'What do you mean?' Jace asked her.

She laughed heartily before swaying her legs from over the rock and walked towards them, as if seducing them.

'Oh Jace, you have no idea do you? Sometimes I think you are still the Jace who knew everything, the Jace who actually had some new moves on him, but guess what, that is soo old school now.' She said coming closer to Jace. Jace suddenly sprang into action, he flipped Maia as he kicked her legs, his hand went onto her neck with a knife, which, if she moved would slit her throat.

To her surprise, Maia laughed, she laughed so hard that she started tearing up. She laughed as if it was the best joke Jace has ever made, and seriously he had made some extremely funny ones. She started with giggles and ended up in cracking herself on the floor bed. Jace let her go as she started laughing heartily, rolling in the dirt hugging her stomach.

Clary looked at Jace quizzically, silently telling him something like, what the heck is wrong with this girl?

Jace looked back at her with the same expression, but a little less confused.

Suddenly they heard footsteps, footsteps so loud and high that Clary needed to shut her ears with her hands. Maia stood up, a smile still on her face.

'You will never have the slightest idea of what opposes you this time.' She said. 'This time, you will beg for a painless death. You will bow before us for she is above all the demons. You are all doomed shadowhunters, mark my words you all are _confutatis maledictis..' _

She laughed at that and had her hands opened, as if to stop something at her sides, then she saw the big, massive, enormously gigantic hoard of demons, demons of all kinds, be it Raum, Sheex, Eidolon, and so much more. Clary stared at the army in front of her, the army was easily a fifty acre one.

'Everyone you know will be dead soon.' Maia said as 4 demons automatically ran to her, as 2 took a hold on Clary and two on Jace. They both were very rigid, not able to plot of what was happening to them?

Maia laughed, 'Just the way your demon friend Sona died.' She said.

Clary went rigid, how can Sona die? They left him in Brooklyn just because they had to come to Idris, and for him, the Clave wouldn't allow, she promised him that she will be here before he could say Idris, but she was wrong, she was so very very wrong. Sona was now dead, and suddenly she didn't feel the urge to live herself too! She really cared for him, he was funny, sarcastic and without him, they would never have been able to take out the demon from Sebastian.

Jace saw Clary as tears began forming and dripping from her cheeks, drop by drop.

He wanted to hold her hand, he knew how much Sona meant to her. but now unfortunately, his hands were tied by the two demons who were going to take their lives.

'You came here for Sebastian didn't you?' Jace said, trying to reason with Maia and make their deaths a little less instant.

He saw the hesitation in Maia's face and so went on, taking his advantage.

'You know he is dead don't you Maia?' Jace said. 'He is dead and now changed into Jonathon who doesn't give a shit about you.' He said. He also saw Maia flinch as if his words were a slap on her face.

'You are wrong.' She said suddenly as if straightening herself and convincing herself more of this than to him. 'Sebastian likes me, he loves me and will never leave me. You don't know what happened Jace, don't overestimate yourself.' She said with gritted teeth.

Jace laughed. 'I am overestimating myself? Ohh Maia, do you know that he told me all this, even though he knows what he did, he regrets it, regrets it all soo soo bad that you will certainly faint under the burden he is under just because he did things like that to you.' Jace said, saying just a little truth in all this. 'Though now, he hates you, hates you bad.'

'He doesn't hate me!' Maia shouted as she looked at him with rage in her eyes, pure rage with agony mixed within. 'He loves me and will accept it soon again.' She said smirkingly, like a villain.

'But for now, let us finish some business here, kill the shadowhunters!' she shouted at the army as it proceeded towards Jace and Clary. They both looked at each other, their thoughts in sinc with the other. So this is how it is going to end, with a big hoard of demons attacking them and they not having time to at least say a good bye to each other. They both stared at each other which felt like an eternity but was just a microsecond, conveying their love to each other through their eyes. A drop of fresh tear fell down on Clary' cheek as she unsheathed her sword and started to fight the demons off. He knew it was impossible but they wanted to die fighting, an honourable death, not just standing there like fools as the demons started cooking them in their ovens of claws.

They both shouted and started to fend off monsters.

Soon enough they were over ruled and as soon as they fell down together helpless and a sword on each of their throat.

'I love you.' Clary heard Jace whisper.

'I love you too.' Clary replied and shut her eyes, if her death was close, she didn't want to see it coming.

**I AM EVIL! MUHAHAHAHAH :P CLIFFYYY**

**ENJOY THAT AND DON FORGET TO REVIEW..**

**FOR THEY ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY.**

**JUST LEAVE A COMMENT IN THAT BIG BOX-**

**BYEE :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY.**

**My 2 guys- Thanks for the review :* it encourages me.**

**Luciod123- well you will see :P**

**Rosevelvet45- well I can, but you will see.**

**Drettitechilita- you will see! :D :***

**So onto the chapter now**

Clary shut her eyes as a big pain stuck her. So this is how it feels when you die, she thought. She smiled at the thought that she will be at peace at last. With that she struck the ground hard and lay there unmoving. She could barely hear Jace's voice shouting her name.

Jace saw as his only thread for life died in front of his eyes. He teared up silently. Clary is dead, Clary is d..de..dead. he coughed up and waited for his death to come and join Clary where she went. Just when he shut his eyes he heard a loud bang and then a voice, Jon's voice shout his name.

'Jace! Get up and fight, we are here.' He said. Jace opened his eyes and took in the scene if front of him. Hundreds and hundreds of shadowhunter lay lined up as they fought the demons with all their strength, courage and power. Seraph blades slashed and demons turned to dust as Jace watched. Even though he knew that he should take Jon's advice and stand up and fight, he didn't want to. He didn't want to fight because now, he will be fighting for nothing, nothing if now left which could actally make him want to live. He wanted to go to Clary, go to her and apologize for not helping her even though he knew what her answer would be, that there was nothing he could do.

As soon as Jon came up to him and fought the demons that held him, Jace stood up. He stood up and went to Clary, he could see her rigidness, he could see the long gash that the demon made on her collar bone, near her heart. He could feel her pain as he saw her die. He knelt down and took her head in his lap, even with the battle raging, revolving around him he wanted to die. He gulped in the sight of her fierce red hair and her skin's pallor. He took her wrist and kissed it slightly with hid lips.

As he did that his eyes flew open, he held her wrist and tightened his hold.

'Jace c'mon-' he heard Jon say as his voice was cut off.

'Clary,' Jon whispered as he knelt down beside Jace and took the sight in.

'No, no Jon. She is not dead. I thought so too, but her wrist, her pulse its still going, weakened but going.' Jace said as his eyes watered with the new hope that he felt. Jon took out his stele and made several iratzes over his sister's skin, especially near her collar bone where the gash was visibly healing.

'My daughter!' he heard someone shriek from behind him as he took notice of the situation around him. The battle was finished, which was impossible looking at the fact that there were so many demons, maybe they fled. He looked around and found everyone staring at Clary. Jocelyn knelt down beside Clary and so did Luke. Simon stood there as if he could not process what he was seeing. Alec and Isabelle with Magnus stood a little at the back shocked as hell.

'My baby, what happened to her.' Jocelyn shrieked again as she caressed Clary's hair.

'Let me see, please.' Magnus said from behind them as he proceeded towards Clary. Jace didn't precisely know what Magnus did so as to make Clary feel well so instantly. But Clary eyes fluttered open as she tries to sit up. Magnus retreated and Jon hugged Clary in a big warm bear hug as soon as she sat up.

'Don't ever scare me like that again.' Jon whispered to Clary as she felt tears dwelling.

Jace kissed Clary hard and fast as she looked at him. 'I thought I lost you,' jace said.

'But how did you guys knew that we were here and so was Maia.' Clary asked after everyone was done hugging her.

'Maybe you should rest now Clary.' Jocelyn said.

'I know Maia, even though I am changed I still know her and her plans.' Jon said at the same time.

Clary nodded and stood up, as soon as she did she limped and had to hold on to Jace tightly.

'She doesn't have that much power, maybe you should carry her.' Magnus suggested as Jace held Clary bridal style and waited for Magnus to make a portal.

Clary lay in the infirmary's bed in Idris, she had Jace by her side till now but he had gone for something she didn't know and didn't push him to tell her.

She was laying there alone and thinking about how she felt when she almost died. Suddenly the door opened and Jon walked in. he saw her and she could clearly see his love towards her radiating, seeing her like that really gave him a jinx to be scared about.

'Clary, you are up? I thought you were sleeping. Jace asked me if I can keep an eye on you.' Jons aid as he settled himself on the side chair.

'Yea, I was. I just woke.' Clary said. 'But seriously I don't know why Jace act like that. I am not a three year old ya'know.' Clary accused pouting.

Jon chuckled. 'Of course you are and he cares about you, like really really cares about you.' Jon said narrowing his eyes wrinkling his brows.

'Something bothering you Jon?' Clary asked taking in his expression.

'Its just, Jace. The way he looks at you, like he can literally die for you. It infuriating.' Jon said. Clary stiffened, she had no idea where they were going with this.

'I know. Whats the bothering news then?' Clary asked confused.

'Well, it's just. I would break his bones if he hurt you. I would kill him if he tries.' Jon said. Clary sighed, so it was the protective brother in his voice speaking.

'Jon, Jace will never hurt me. We both love each other, that will never happen.' Clary said.

Jon kept quite, still narrowing his eyes he looked outside the window. Clary decided to change the subject, besides she had been longing to ask this to him from the time she saw Maia.

'What did you do to Maia?' Clary asked him and after seeing the hurt in his eyes, she quickly added. 'I mean when you were Sebastian, what did you do to her?'

'I made her love me. I had sex with her just to show her that I love her and then I used her as a tool to get to you and spy you guys,..' Jon said, his voice cracking. Clary kept quite.

'I sometimes think, I wonder, if you, mom, Luke, Jace. Everyone that I hurt. That I hurt till the core would forgive me.' Jon said. 'Its not like I asked for it, it just came to me. I did not ask for all this monstrous things to happen to me.' Jon said looking down at his hands.

Clary shifted a bit forward and took his hand in hers. 'We all forgive you Jon, for what you did before was something the demon in you did, not the real you. You will always be Jon from now, forgiven and happy.' Clary smiled. Jon returned that smile with his.

'You know when I was in that house as Sebastian, I really liked singing. I would usually pick a guitar and sing about how I feel right now.'

'Really, well sing for me then. I have heard that if you sing away your sorrows and worries, they decrease.' Clary said.

Jon nodded and stood up, he came back almost instantly and sat down. He started singing, about his life then, what he used to think he was and how he couldn't help it.

**(Monster, by Imagine Dragons)**

Ever since I could remember  
Everything inside of me  
Just wanted to fit in (Oh oh oh oh)  
I was never one for pretenders  
Everything I tried to be  
Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience,  
If I'm different from the rest  
Do I have to run and hide? (Oh oh oh oh)  
I never said that I want this  
This burden came to me  
And it's made it's home inside (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

Clary teared up at the end of the song and hugged Jon, a very tight breathe wanting bear hug. Jon returned the hug and kissed Clary's forehead.

'You are not a monster Jon, Sebastian was.' Clary whispered and could feel Jon smile in her hair.

**Soo? How was it? It was longer than I intend to write, yes.**

**WELL I NEED AT LEAST 4 TO 5 REVIEWS NEXT TIME SO AS TO UPDATE A CHAPTER!**

**IT ENCOURAGES ME GUYS, DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW EVEN 2 TIMES TOO! I WOULD BE HELL GRATEFUL FOR THAT.**

**SEE YA'ALL NEXT**

**UNTIL THEN**

**BYEEE :* :D :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am soo sorry for not uploading soon.**

**Its just that I had a ton of school work to do and I still have most of it undone but please cope up with me. I am really really sorry.**

**LittleLightingBug- thanks for the review! :***

**Drettitechilita- I know! I totally love the song too! Thanks for the review! :***

**Luciod123- thanks for the review! :***

**Lauren- I cant promise you anything so soon. But keep reviewing and thanks for the review! :***

Clary turned off the shower and started drying herself. She was out of the infirmary and they have decided to leave for their home in the mundane world today. Magnus was the one who makes the portal as everybody will go through it. Clary was happy leaving for her home but also sad a she was leaving from Idris, the most beautiful city she had ever seen.

Clary sighed and wrapped a towel around herself when she was satisfied of the drying. She went to the closet to get something to wear. She choose a t-shirt and simple jeans, nothing flashy. No one was at home at this particular moment but her. Everyone was gone to the Lightwoods house for a reason Clary didn't know. She was left here because they thought it would be good for her to get cleaned and then go for the portal as she had been in the infirmary for quite sometime, healing.

She was standing in her room naked, going for her bra as a hand grabbed her from behind and the other intruder's other hand went up to her mouth so as to stop her from shouting. Clary knew this ought to be bad and she had been trained to do tricks when something like this ever happens but as soon as she saw the hands she relieved. They were Jace's hands and Clary would recognize them probably anywhere.

She turned around and her eyes widen. It was not Jace, it was Jon. Oh for crying out loud why was it Jon? He had probably seen her eyes widen as he smirked.

'Oh Clary…' he moaned as he touched his nose all the way from her cheek to her neck.

After a while when he was assured of the fact that she wouldn't scream he pulled his hand from her mouth.

'Jon. What the heck-' Clary started but was cut off.

'Jon isn't here, Clary dear. Its Sebastian!' he said and suddenly he stepped back, stepped back from her as if what he just did seemed so wrong to him that he wanted to bawl. She could see his expression then, his expression was the one of anguish. He screamed and went down on his knees. Clary at the time had totally forgotten about what she was wearing or not and helped Jon screaming his name. she knelt beside him and tried to sooth him.

As soon as she had thought that he was relieved out of the pain a little he sprang at her. Sprang at her and made her a sandwich between the wall and him. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She remembered sebatsian doing this and was taken aback, how can Sebastian be here? He was dead, dead in front of her own eyes, his spirit and soul evaporating in tiny small black particles.

Her eyes widened when she remembered the words that left Jon's mouth just now, _Jon isn't here Clary dear. Its Sebastian._ Though she knew this was going hell wrong and was almost forbidden, she coucldnt push away, he as reminding her a little etoo much of the Sebastian that had done these things with her.

He made her shiver and moan with pleasure. His hands were soothing her breasts as she moaned yet again.

Suddenly Jon had another impact of pain, pain so powerful he looked like he is being cut in half or is being turned inside out. Clary didn't know what to do, except the fact that she knew that she wouldn't let her brother use her again. She knelt beside him again as his expressions changed. Suddenly he was looking at her, looking at her with big pleading eyes that had nothing but HELP written all over them.

'I am sorry, Clary. I am so sorry. But that wasn't me. That was someone else someone painful. I didn't know what happened suddenly, I came here to tell you that everyone was ready and you should come and suddenly I saw you like.. like that and I don't know what just happened to me. I didn't want to do anything I did and.. and it felt painful and wrong and like someone was making me do that…' Jon said and Clary stared at him wide eyed.

'Its okay Jon, we will figure out-' Clary started.

'Of course its not okay Clary!' Jon said. 'I almost raped my younger sister, this is something that is not okay!.' He almost shouted and then took a deep breath.

'Get dressed, come down, we are going.' He said simply as he left and Clary quickly obliged.

**Hey guys I know this chapter is short, like hell short but I am really sorry..**

**Btw what do you think is going on with Jon? Guess!**

**See ya'all next, but before going JUST LEAVE A COMMENT IN THAT BIG BOX_-**

**BYEE :* :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup fellas? HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**I may update a little slow from now for a few weeks as I have a lot of school homework and my parents have warned me that if I don't complete the school work I will not open fanfiction, like ever. So I am sorry but I want to be on fanfiction soo.. yeah**

**Lauren- I still have split thoughts about the ending in my mind, lets see what happens. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- thanks for the review keep reviewing! :***

**Rosevelvet45- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**So onto the chapter now:**

Jace was hungry. Everybody was still unpacking in the institute and he had nothing to do. He was done unpacking his things and carefully setting them in his clean room. He had a hunch that maybe the Clave and Maryse were having some information they didn't want to share with the other shadowhunters.

He shook his head trying to clear these thoughts, no Maryse will not do that, he thought. She could totally trust him. He got up and went to stand beside his window. He wanted to meet Clary but was almost too sure that she is tired. It was dark outside as the wind swept, making the trees bend to one direction. It has been like this since some time now. The weather was not too great in Idris too and here, it was just getting worse. Though the weather was worse, it didn't make the people to go out work for their money. There were cars honking and taxes running in this weather too.

Jace couldn't take it anymore, he called Clary.

'Hello.' Clary said. 'What's up Jace?'

'Hey Clary, U free right now?' he asked her.

There was a slight pause and then Clary said, 'Yeah, anything wrong?' her voice sounded concerned.

'No, just meet me at Taki's.' he said.

'K byee.' Clary said and hung up, Jace couldn't help but feel as though he was interrupting something, but he kept that thought of his aside.

He passed several empty bedroom before pausing in front of the elevator and pressing the down button. He smiled at the fact that Staying Alive was playing in the elevator and a ridiculous thought hit him. A big giant hoard of shadowhunters ready for battle in this elevator listening to staying alive, he laughed at the thought.

The doors flew open and he stepped in the hallway. He was passing the library when he heard several whispers, as though there was a meeting and the people inside didn't want to be heard. He poked his ear in and tried listening to the conversation going on inside.

'….that is one big problem.' Maryse was saying to someone. Jace recognised her voice immediately.

'But we have to do something, we have to tell everybody and..' someone else said, Jace didn't recognise that voice.

'No we cant tell everybody, we will have to, but in due time. Everyone will freak out..' Maryse said.

'Mom, you have to tell someone, and she wont just stop and let you take all the time you need, you have to be ready at all times as she can strike anytime. Don't you see the weather? Its changing drastically.' Isabelle said. Jace gasped at the sound of her voice, she sounded tired and concerned and angry at once.

'Isabelle, I share your concern but Clary will freak out, Alec will tell Jace and Jace can never hide something from her.' Maryse said taking a deep breath.

'This isn't fair, she is coming after them not us! And its them who have to know all the facts that we know so that they can prepare, so that they can fight and win!' Isabelle shouted.

'That's it Isabelle, get outta here, no one told you to eavesdrop in the first place.' Maryse said sternly. For a second Jace thought that they were talking about him eavesdropping but he didn't have time t dwell upon that as Isabelle's boots came clicking as she proceeded to the door. Jace on the other hand ran to the Institute's front door to Taki's.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'They were talking about me freaking out?' Clary asked hysterically as if she could not believe that Maryse talked about her that way.'

'I am positive.' Jace replied quietly, debating on whether if telling her everything was safe or not. What if Clary didn't need to know this? What if Maryse was right? He just sighed admitting that he anyways would have told her, he couldn't hide anything from her.

Clary took a bite in her burger, she looked as if in deep thought. She made nervous gestures while eating it, Jace noticed her leg bouncing up and down ever so slightly and she rubbed the back of her ear too.

Finally she gulped and said, 'Jace I need to tell you something.'

Jace stared at her, what could possibly make her so nervous, when telling it to Jace? 'What is it?'

'Something weird happened, between me and Jon. It looked as if.. as if Sebasian is back.' She said in barely a whisper and then launched into the story.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'I don't know how, but I have a hunch as though the conversation I heard in the library and the … thing that happened between you and Jon are connected. I just fell like it.' Jace said as he and Clary walked towards Clary's house, they didn't get a taxi so far and the wind was so fast, it was ripping their hair off.

'Even I feel so, I just don't want to loose the brother I have always dreamed of.' She said in thought.

Jace put his hand around her shoulder. 'You wont, we all are here Clary, we will fight.' He said sternly. He could make out that the smile Clary flashed was fake but still didn't lose his enthusiasm in cheering her up. 'C'mon Clary, I promise you, nothing will ever happen to him.' He said and Clary nodded.

They saw a Taxi come up as they took it.

As soon as Clary got home she went wide eyed. She had bid Jace while he was still sitting in the Taxi and now was face to face with.. Maia.

Her first reaction, where are my parents? Is something happened to them?

Her next reaction, Is Jon okay? Did Maia hurt any of them?

Her third reaction, this bitch is soo getting dead tonight.

'Look who finally joined our party! Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!' Maia said cheerfully as she sprang from the sofa she was sitting on towards Clary. She had a knife in her hand which was covered in blood.

'Where is my family?' Clary asked through gritted teeth, as her hand tightened on her sword.

'Oh honey don't worry, they are very well taken care of.' Maia said putting the knife on Clary's neck. 'I came for something else entirely.'

Maia surprised Clary as she took her sword away from her hand onto the end of the kitchen in one swift go. Realisation dawned in, Clary was now absolutely defenceless. No, no don't give up, anything could be a weapon. Clary thought again and again in her mind.

Maia on the other hand now held an apple in her hand which she just took from the kitchen counter and was chewing it pleasurably. She kept the half eaten apple on the table after sometime and clapped her hands.

What the hell is wrong with this girl? Clary thought. I have not made any philosophical lecture or done an extraordinary action stunt. Clary was confused as she remembered Maia going into a fit of giggles the other day. Yup this girl has definitely lost her marbles.

Suddenly after what seemed like 5 claps two demons emerged out of nowhere and seized Clary by her hands. Excellent! I am a captive now! She thought.

Maia was hell close to Clary by that time and had her knife placed to Clary's neck too tightly that it hurt, it hurt but there was no blood. It seemed as if Maia was searching for the gash she gave Clary on the neck when Clary almost died. When she did see it her expression changed into true triumph as she started to sink her knife deep onto the same gash.

Clary was desperate not to cry out loud. Not in front of her, not giving her the satisfaction.

Maia slowly made a gash there making it more painful because of the slowness. 'Oh Clary, I wouldn't kill you or comatose you right now. You see. I want to injure every part of you until you get knocked out cold due to the blood spilled.' Maia said as she laughed as though she had cracked the funniest joke ever.

She now brought her knife towards Clary's hands, slowly tearing them apart as if conducting a science experiments, determined to find jewels in her body. Maia eyes were hungry as Clary's blood spilled on the floor making it cover in red.

Maia continued her slow rhythm and Clary felt dizzier by each second. Maia cut open both her hands and was going for god knows what next, when Clary finally was welcomed by darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**As you all know I got school work so I am updating a little slow, but don't think I abandoned you all, I am updating.. though its slowww….**

**Lauren- You will see what happens to her soon.. :p though, thanks for understanding my school problem! Thanks and Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- you will have to wait and watch about whether she dies or not, thanks for the review though, keep reviewing! :***

**Drettitechilita- thanks for the review:* keep reviewing! :***

**Rosevelvet45- yup! She did! Enjoy! Keep reviewing :***

**So onto the chapter now:**

The first thing that hit Clary hard was the humidity, the humidity and sweat and wetness all over and around her. She shot open her eyes and felt black dots dance before her. she had no idea where she was, if she was in Sebastian's house then she would have known it as it wasn't so wet and humid. She opened her eyes again, at least tried to open them, slowly this time. So as not to make more dots dance.

She took in what was happening around her. the first thing she noticed, her hands were bandaged and tied to a chair, a very old looking rust chair which looked as if it can break at any time. She frowned at her bandaged hands. If she needed cure her stele would have been enough. Why cure her the mundane way? She saw no one in sight and could make out that she was definitely in a basement.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming and closed her eyes, she wanted to know something, anything that this person, who was keeping her captive wanted to say when thinking that she wasn't listening. To her surprise, the person said nothing, but she can still hear him/her coming towards her. S/he stopped just before her and opened her ropes.

'I am sorry.' He whispered, yup definitely a 'he'. With his voice and his cologne. He knelt down at her and cupped her chin, it looked as if he was finding the bruises and gashes. He suddenly pulled up a bit and kissed her! Yup this extremely strange man kissed her.

Clary couldn't help it anymore she shot her eyes open now, to come face to face with dense black eyes, boring into her as if wanting to find the depths of tartarus through her. She sat there, her lips brushing with his as realisation dawned in, he was Sebastian! Not Jon but Sebastian!

**~.o.0.o.~**

Jocelyn's eyes flew open. 'Shit!' she murmured and stood up. As soon as she did, she saw black dots and sat down again. She could feel a sharp pain in her right arm and then she remembered what had happened. Jon had suddenly screamed and took a knife so as to end himself. Jocelyn remember it clear and vivid now..

'Let me.. argghh please mom! I cant take it! Arrghhh Jocelyn I want to DIE! ARGGHH.' Jon had screamed at the top of his lungs, but not everyday a mother lets her kid die right?

She snatched the knife away and pushed Jon hard so as not to come near it. Jon had gone crashing to a glass window making it shatter to pieces. Jocelyn's heart did a double take after seeing the blood ripple across his forehead.

'Ohh jon…' Jocelyn whispered even though she knew Jon couldn't listen to her.

Jon had tried to stand up after that but could not, so Jocelyn had asked Luke for help to escort him to his room, after giving him iratzes.

After some time Jocelyn had heard another scream, but it wasn't Jon's. it was a very ladylike scream, not deep throated enough. She saw Luke's eyes widen as if he recognised it perfectly. Without another word they bolted up the stairs to Jon's room and saw Maia kneeling beside him as if his state gave her chills and she wanted to die with him if he does.

She kneeled there not really acknowledging their presence if she saw them.

'Sebastian! What happened to you. Oh By the Angel!' she said and took his hand.

'Get off my son you bitch!' Jocelyn screamed as Maia looked up as if sensing them for the first time. Maia did not say any words before Jocelyn felt a sharp pain go through her skull and arm as she found darkness, she had no doubts on the fact that Luke had the same treatment as her when she could hear his distant scream.

And now when she was awake, she saw how badly tied up she was. She was tied to a chair made of wood. Her hands showed the rune of bondage and captivity. She almost fainted due to the pain when she tried to open her hands. She knew one thing though, her son was in deep danger, her husband, she had no idea of him. And her daughter? Ha.. she will be home soon any minute to find how devastated everyone in her family got due to her half an hour absence. She knew everyone in her family right now would be blaming themselves for this, but she couldn't show sympathy right now, she blamed herself too.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Jace came home after leaving Clary to her house. He walked through the front door across the corridor where he found Maryse still sitting in the library. At this time he couldn't take it anymore. He stormed inside.

'What is happening?' he asked determined to get answers.

Maryse turned around from where she was standing and looked at him as if he was speaking gibberish.

'What happening?' she asked.

'Oh please. You know very well what I am talking about.' Jace said as he came and sat on the sofa. He could see Maryse's throat tighten and her fists clenched.

'Who told you Jace?' she asked under her breathe.

'No one told me anything. But I doubt you can possibly hide something if you talk about it almost all the time in the same house.' He said.

'Very well. I knew you will get to know it sooner or later. But Jace please remember, if you tell anything to Clary, the only thing she will do will be to guiding herself at death's doorstep.' Maryse said.

Jace gasped at her words. 'How can you be so sure? Clary is an intelligent shadowhunter, Maryse. She wont do that.' He said gritting his teeth.

'Even if it were you, you will do it. But anyways, lets get to the point.' She said.

'That would be appropriate.' Jace said.

'From sometime now, we had known this but now we are absolutely sure. Sebastian, as you described was dead did not quite die the way he had to. The truth is he _can't die. _Yes Jace, there is no one on heaven and Earth but one with which he can die. You see, his soul or _Anima_ as you say in Latin is attached to something, something big, powerful and indestructible. Jon, had hosted Sebastian's soul and now is suffering the consequences. Its not like Jon volunteered, no of course not. But nevertheless he did host it and thus, as Sebastian's soul is indestructible too because of the attachment he shares with his thread or _filo,_he is coming after Jon again. Our only hope is to kill it's thread to life, which is impossible.' Maryse said sounding grave, Jace didn't blame her. if he was telling someone that they were going to die and it was inevitable he would sound this grave too.

'And who could this thread to life might be? If I may ask.' He said, sounding grim to even himself.

'Lilith.' Maryse said, her eyes boring into Jace, with DEATH written all over them. He could feel her eyes as he tried thinking some way, any way to chicken out of this. He could feel what Maryse might be feeling, her son gasping at the news, with big scared wondering eyes.

Jace closed his eyes and stood up quickly running for Clary's house.

**Hey guys! So did you like it? If yes, please comment if not.. well suggest.**

**Just leave what you think about it in that big box-**

**For They Are Appreciated and Literally.**

**Byee..**

**See ya'all next! :P**

**:***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup fellas? HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter. I just love the love you give to me! You are the best shadowhunters I have ever met and no in this world can take that from me.. except for Azazel perhaps *CoHF reference***

**Anyways,**

**Lauren- you are the best. No one encourages me like you do and I love you for that. Lets see what I can do to Maia, kill her the worst way possible perhaps. Sebastian is back, yes. But Clary feels more for Jace as you said. Lets see what fishy things happen between Sebastian and Clary.. again! Jon will jump in from time to time and he will always be a brother to Clary, a big protective brother, hating for what he does to her and knows he cant control it. School work is stressing, but its okay, as long as I have all your love I am perfectly fine! Keep reviewing I like it.. :***

**Cecyl- where were you? I missed you. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- well, you can count on that. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Drettitechilita- well I do hope, he rushes for her rescue. What do you want him to do? Keep reviewing! :***

**Rosevelvet45- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

Jace was devastated! Yes, there was no other word for what he felt right now than this. He walked into her house and the scene was just too despicable to describe. Blood on the carpet, lots of it. No one in sight. At first his thoughts couldn't gather together. The scene made his mind melt. He couldn't think of anything, then very slowly he started to explore the area. It didn't look like the one who caused all this was still present, Jace could almost sense it. He checked Clary's room first, nothing. He parent's room, nothing. Jon's room, nothing. He checked every room and found nothing. He stood there, gathering up his brains and thinking of a good, and logical way to perform a next step. Then suddenly a thought hit him, he checked no washrooms! He rushed for Clary's first, nothing. He checked every washroom and was going to open the last one when his eyes widened. He saw Jocelyn sitting there tied to a chair. Her hands very clearly showed the binding rune which was making her faint, due to pain.

Jace stepped forth and tried to open it. But first, he applied iratzes to her. Jocelyn wasn't conscious, she clearly wasn't in state of speaking or getting up. Jace made the unbinding rune and freed her, she still wouldn't open up her eyes. Jace thought it was best to sprinkle some water on her face. He did but Jocelyn didn't even flinch.

He sighed and poured a whole ucket of cold water over Jocelyn which made her wake with a start and mutter things like, 'Oh.. Clary.. Blood…Jon.. knife..save..dead..' then she registered her surroundings and shut up, suddenly.

'Jace?' she whispered.

'Oh my god!What happened?' he asked her as she launched in telling him the story.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Sebastian?' Clary whispered, her heart beat racing. He smiled, a knowing smirk and stood up then.

'Yes, Clarissa. Its me. As for Jonathon Morgenstern, he is dead.' He said and started to loose Clary from the chair, undoing her ties, almost as if he knows she wouldn't do anything about that.

The news made Clary's body shiver and all the blood drained from her face. Jon was dead. A part of her mind was racing, telling her that it was a trick and that he was still there, somewhere.

'How did you come back?' she asked, in a barely audible voice.

'When you feel so loved.. you are destined to come back.' He said as he knelt again, finishing letting her loose. 'I know you love me Clary, I know that some part of you inside your heart still longs for me. But why do you keep pushing away? Its so confusing.' He said.

Clary felt her throat tighten, for she knew that what he said was true, true in every means. She did feel something but that was minuscule as compared to what she felt for Jace.

'I don't feel anything.' She lied and stared at the floor. 'You are a murderer and you killed those whom I loved, on the contrary, I hate you!' she lied.

He sounded amused when he said, 'oh really? but those tears say otherwise.' His hand came up for brushing her tears away, but she just looked towards her right, not letting him do that.

She could almost feel his rage, she knew this would be too much for him to take in. 'Okay then, lets see how much you hate me, or as I suspect, enjoy for what I am going to do next.' He said as he took off his shirt and kissed her. kissed her like there was no tomorrow, Clary melted, she knew she would. There was absolutely no way she would stop him from doing what he was. She loved him, at least some part of her did love him. They only broke away when Sebastian gasped and went flying backwards, almost as if some invisible force pushed him backwards.

She screamed his name and rushed towards him, she knelt. 'Oh my god.. your eyes.' She said a sshe examined, the green colour. Jon's eyes.

'Clary. Please. Clary help me it hurts!' he screamed and shivered, so hard that he banged his head to the wall. Clary quickly started looking for her stele. She managed to find one and drew an iratze over Jon's shoulder. His breathing, slowed a bit, he sighed as if he was relieved. But Clary knew that something permanent has to be done, the iratzes would soon stop working. She stared into Jon's green eyes.

'Help me Clary! Iit wasn't me..' he whispered to her.

'I will, I promise Jon, we will find a permanent solution.' She said as she hugged her brother.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Not the red one dummy, the blue one!' Isabelle shouted at Alec as her brother handed over the blue seraph blade to her instead of the red one which he was handing before. The lightwood kids were getting ready for battle. Jace had called and told them everything on the phone, they decided that it wasn't their best option, discussing a strategic plan over the phone, so they decided to meet at Taki's.

'Lets go.' Alec said as they started to Taki's.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'So you found nothing there? No evidence or suspicious thing at all?' Alec asked jace for what felt like a hundredth time.

'No Alec, and I swear by the angel if you ask me that one more time..'

'Okay okay.. I get it.' Alec said suddenly.

'The evidences don't matter that much. Jocelyn said it was Maia, its her we have to find, its quite clear you see.' Isabelle tried to reason.

'That's what I thought at first, but where is can she be?' Jace said.

'I don't know.' Alec said.

'Maybe mum knows, don't you remember that the Clave keeps track of every downworlder since they joined them?' ( yea they did in this fanfic..)

'But the Clave will go for the kill, they always do. Clary wouldn't want Jon to die.' Jace reasoned.

'True, lets see what can happen. We can reason with mum, she wont tell the Clave. Jocelyn is bringing her here right?' Isabelle asked. As if answering her question, Jocelyn and Maryse entered the restaurant.

They all gave their orders and started discussing the plan that they would follow.

**Hey fellas! Keep reviewing!**

**Tell me how you like it or not.. just leave a comment in that big box-**

**FOR THEY ARE APPRECIATED AND LITERALLY…**

**Byee! :* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter, though I have a test tomorrow I will update because, I feel like I haven't updated in ages and that just makes me feel like I am giving up on you guys! I just love you all!**

**As for the reviews:**

**Lauren- Good to know you're interested in Jon's character. And as for your plan on making Clary wear a bell for Jace, that's good I will suggest it to Jace as soon as possible! Thanks for the review! It makes my day! Keep reviewing.**

**Rosevelvet45- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing. :***

**Luciod123- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Drettitechilita- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!**

Clary stumbled downstairs, in her night gown. She had a make out session with Jo..Sebastian and instead if guilty she liked it. She silently cursed herself. This is not how she should feel after doing such stuff with her… brother. But still, she couldn't help but listen to the small part of her mind screaming at her, it was Sebastian not your brother! It totally okay to have sex with him! She shook the thought aside.

As she proceeded down the stairs she found herself in the dining room. She Maia standing there, facing a window from which the difficult weather conditions were still visible. She hated Maia, hated her to the core of her heart, this was the girl..bitch, who almost killed Clary, who made Jace and Clary fall apart. She was the reason things like this were happening to Clary, she was the reason that Jace had no clue where Clary was right now. Clary took out her stele and made a soundless rune on her arm and proceeded to strangle the girl.

Clary was ready to pounce when she heard some sniffing noise, she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard another sniff followed by a hiccup. When she saw Maia's face she saw huge drops of tears falling down her cheeks as she stared outside the window, into nothingness. Was she really crying due to something or were they just crocodile tears? Clary had no idea but one thing happened, Clary just couldn't manage herself to hurt her, the girl was obviously looking in intense pain.

'Enjoying life? Actually don't tell me, I bet you are.' Maia said between sniffs. Clary replied nothing, what could she reply to something as unlikely as the comment she had just made?

'I see you are all set for the night. Hoping to get fucked again, Clary?' she said. To that Clary's eyes widened.

'Why do you care?' Clary said in a small voice, she had her stele at the ready, if Maia tried something all Clary would have to do is stab her, the pain due to stele on a werewolf's body she ought to faint at least.

'Why do I care? Of course I do, I love him.' Maia said in a small voice. Clary's heart started beating so fast she thought it would explode. 'And its obvious that he was just using me. Sometimes I think Clary, it so easy to cheat someone, people know that its easier to get forgiveness than permission. It is a choice not a mistake.' Clary let Maia pour her heart out, it was obvious the girl needed some different view on relationships.

'You did all that for him?' Clary asked.

'What?' Maia said suddenly confused about what Clary was talking about.

'You cut me, almost killed me, tore me apart from Jace. You spread all the hatred just to get loved by someone particular, someone evil. Who doesn't even care about you. I am sorry Maia but you have some serious issues with your life.'

'That's not all, I did some more thinks, more disturbing things.' Maia said in a voice barely audible.

'What?'

'I brought back Sebastian, I helped Lilith to reborn his soul. I.. I did things not acceptable, even forbidden in the Clave. All that to get hated by the one person I loved, the one I think who loved me-'

'Are you Stupid? You brought back Sebastian with the help of LILITH? That is how he came back? Do you know how much in pain Jon is right now? All due to you! You Swine you fucking helped Lilith! I cant believe it.' Clary shouted and lunged for Maia's throat, she sinked her stele in and she punched her face, kicking her back in the process.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'So that's it then, we will ask Bat for Maia's location, finding Clary there too, hopefully and as for Jon's problem, I know a solution I guess..' Isabelle said finishing her food and struggling with ideas, for what she was about to say was absolutely ridiculous, she at least thought so.

'What? How?' Jace asked her.

'Remember the Nirvana Dulcet we took from Camille's? I think its time to make it to use. Clary said she just stabbed Sebastian, the previous Sebastian, it was after that she found out the reason why Sebastian died and Jon didn't, it was a Morgenstern sword, it was special a Joyeuse and Durendal. We can do the same with Nirvana Dulcet.' Isabelle finished.

'But no one can do it except Clary, she is the rune queen-' Alec said.

'And that swhy we have to find her.. fast.' Jace said, his expression determined.

'This makes sense, I am in.' Jocelyn said and everybody glanced at Maryse who was hesitating like crazy.

'The Clave wouldn't approve, I..I cant betray them.'

'That's it Mom! That's it! I have had enough of your Clave, cant you see it? The Clave has holes in its plan! They will straightaway go for Sebastian's kill, not even listening to us for explanation. I am sorry but I don't like the Clave, on the contrary I hate them now!' Isabelle said losing her temper.

'She is right Maryse.'Jocelyn said. 'We cant do this with the Clave, I want my son back, not his dead body.'

'Right, right I am sorry, I wasn't thinking logically. Lets go find Bat, though we have no idea where he is.' Maryse said giving second thought to his location.

No one said anything.

Suddenly there was a loud shout from outside, a high pitched voice resulting in a lot of people getting alerted and averting there attention towards the direction of the voice, the scream.

Without thinking twice, all of them ran towards that direction on instinct.

**Sooo… damn it getting late here, my mom is going to kill me if she finds me writing right now..:p**

**But anyways leave a comment so that my risky adventure of writing this so late, come up with a good conclusion, and also they are appreciated like hell and I simply love them!**

**Till next time..**

**Byee :* :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup fellas? I am back with another chapter! I don't know why but I am feeling really lovely nowadays, I want to write more fluff, I just kinda want to…**

**Lauren- you will definitely see more clary/Sebastian now. Maia wont back up though, let me warn you, she will go to certain depths for getting her Sebastian back! Like the bitch she is.. thanks for the review though! Keep reviewing! It makes my day :***

**Drettitechilita- aww that was so sweeett, well I certainly doubt if she will turn good, she is too engrossed to have Sebastian back that she blinded whether it is good or bad! :***

**Rosevelvet45- well how can I say.. I kinda do.. :p keep reviewing and thanks! :***

**And now for the chapter:**

Clary moaned as Sebastian's skilled tongue worked on her with the righteous amount of pressure and twists. She cried out her name and bit her lip just as quickly, to stop her from moaning too loudly. She could feel Sebastian smile on her as his mouth proceeded upwards near her stomach. He licked it like having a dessert. Clary moaned once again. Sebastian got up abruptly.

'What?' Clary complained. Sebastian smiled at her reaction.

'I know you want more Clary, just a minute.' He said as he walked off..again. She couldn't help wonder how he did the same thing when there was no trace of Jon in him. She had went to the anointing of darkness and he had brought wine before they made out..again. she could feel blush creeping slowly in her cheeks as she got up. Still having wanting-to-have-sex vibes she put on some heels and a bathrobe as she opened the bedroom door slightly. She stepped in the corridor and looked both ways, empty, totally empty.

She turned left and starting taking small steps, the corridor felt endless but eventually she was welcomed by a dead end, she sighed and turned back around. She was going to start going back when she caught something shining from the corner of her eye. She went towards it and picked it up.

It was a cube, a very sleek expensive looking cube with only sides visible. It looked gorgeous and Clary instantly fell in love with it. It looked like a bracelet, she had seen some very weird fashion shows in which people dress up as objects, you know, the Lady Gaga style. It was definitely a bracelet.

She couldn't help but wear it on her right wrist, it shined and suddenly blue waves, like light started forming around it, it engulfed her hand and it looked as if she was wearing a blue with silver sided cube. Her eyes widen as the cube pressed the blue light on her wrist. It went tighter and tighter until the end it was totally impossible to bear. She almost screamed when she realized it wont come off. She tried and tried but nothing would work. Slowly her pulse weakened and she screamed, form a distant she could see Sebastian running towards her with genuine concern in his eyes, his lips formed her name as she blacked out.

'_Sebastian, I still don't understand why you want to spy on them. Its not like they stand any chance against us.' Maia said as she come over to Sebastian, flexing herself seductively._

'_There are many things you don't understand, you cant learn all of them at once can you Maia?' Sebastian said tucking his hands behind Maia's neck and kissing her furiously on lips._

'_Oh Sebastian, lets go upstairs please..'_

_Suddenly clary's vision changed, it was Maia kneeling down, bowing in front of someone. She couldn't properly see who for whoever it was, it was large and big and clearly out of sight right now._

'_I sacrifice the demon, named Sona to you, my lady. He was a traitor among your offspring and chose the wrong sided with shadowhunters and fought against Sebastian.'_

_Clary's eyes widened as she saw Sona's limp body given by Maia to the big thing in front of her. she could see Sona's peaceful expression, when not touched by sarcasm he looked almost as if going to a pilgrimage, finding peace at last. Clary teared up a bit._

'_I am grateful, for this sacrifice is going to do you good, dear.' Clary heard the big thing in front of Maia speak in a raspy voice as if speaking for the first time in a millennia. Clary's angle of vision changed, as if in movies, she slowly looked up to the thing in front of her….. Lilith…_

She was then welcomed by sleep.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Jace, Jocelyn, Isabelle, Maryse and Alec ran outside to see the source of the scream. Readying their seraph blades and knives they were perplexed to see Bat punching another man with pure hatred in his eyes.

'You are gonna die dog!' Bat spat at him as he pushed the terrorized man and he crashed down the road with his hands up for mercy. Before anyone could stop him bat got hold of his neck and twisted it, hard..

'Bat!' isabelle shrieked with terror but was too late, the limp form of his body lay on the road, unmoving.

Bat looked up, finally taking their notice, 'What?' he said to them looking totally normal, as if he hasn't just killed a person who was helpless.

'Why did you do that?' Jace asked him looking all business type.

'He killed two faeries and a werewolf..my friend, Freaky Pete.' He said in a murmur.

Isabelle gasped, 'Freaky Pete.. I mean Pete is dead?' she asked, her voice shaky. Its not like she had a close connection with him but they still got their drinks in hunter's moon from him, they used to see him almost every night, not really talking but every club night, he was a must, like a background picture.

'Yes he is.' Bat said. 'I will leave for now..'

'No you cant go, we need to ask you something.' Jocelyn said for the first time since they met him.

'What?' Bat said almost too suddenly, as if preparing for a fight with them, Jace tightened his hold on his seraph blade.

'About Maia..' Alec said almost as if telling a tiger that its okay to let him pat it. Suddenly Bat's stance changed, he became loose, it was clearly visible. He let all his defends down and his pupils dilated.

'Very Well, I knew this day would come, sooner or later. Personally I thought later, but anyways, lets get out from here first, I don't want anyone to know I killed him.' He said turning his head to the dead guy's direction.

Everybody nodded.

**Soo.. how was it? I would really really appreciate some reviews right now.. :P**

**Just leave a comment in that big box-**

**For they are appreciated and literally.**

**Till then.. see ya'all next!**


	10. Chapter 10 (AN)

**Hello everybody! HeartGlow2112 is here. First off OMG! I GOT 7 REVIEWS ON 1 CHAPTER?! That the highest till now, I guess. I am so happy I cannot describe it. Just take my donuts that ought to say everything! *throws away donuts at all the fans!***

**Believe it dudes, I feel bad breaking up a bad news to you all though, I cannot update for some days now, don't ask how, long story short, I m sorry.**

**Cheeku200- aww that's sweet, thanks.. and keep reviewing! :***

**Assassin-Cheshire- first off for everyone who didn't get it(coz even I didn't:p but I translated, praise the person who made google translate), it says- **_**here comes the story of Maia, I am dying yo see it. **_**Well, I am sorry it will take me some time updating her story but thanks so much for the review! Keep reviewing.**

**Ladyofsilverdawn- thanks! I appreciate the suggestion but clary is hell confused between Sebastian and Jace, making her demonic would change that, mischievous is good, I will try that. Thanks for the suggestion and Sebastian is attracted to Clary in all FUCKING ways, he is kinda obsessed with her. keep reviewing! Makes me smile.**

**Lauren- thanks for the suggestions and review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- yup! Daeemmmn :P thanks for the review! Keep reviewing.**

**Drettitechilita- I really like the cube idea too :P well lets see, maybe she did. Thanks and keep reviewing! :***

**Rosevelvet123- I am sorry! But unfortunately, I cant update fast :( thanks for the review though, keep reviewing! :***

**I wanted to write a chapter with the news but I couldn't. sorry….**

**Till next..**

**Byee :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody and finally HeartGlow2112 is back. You cannot imagine how bad it was for me to not update, it was worse than the one time I had to get braces, ughh…. And believe I hated braces, I still do. But anyways, I am back and with just my luck I broke a bone in my ankle and now I have to stay in bed for a longgg time, so I will be uploading more.**

**To everyone out there who didn't experience a broken bone, trust me, its not good, NOT GOOD! #PAINNN!**

**If you're wondering where the chapter 9 reviews' answers are then read my author's note, I answered them there.**

**To, my 2 guys- thank so much for the review! Keep reviewing, it makes my day, especially when I have to spend it in bed, all the time..**

**So onto the chapter now:**

Clary heard voices before she got up. She heard Sebastian's voice echoing in her thoughts.

'Stay with me Clary, stay..please.' he said. 'I know I have been a bad big brother but please, I need you now.'

Brother!? Why the hell will he call himself her brother, her eyes shot open at the reference. For one small moment she saw light and was blinded by it, after her eyes adjusted a little to the surrounding she gasped out loud.

'Jon?' she whispered.

'Yes Clary it's me, but I don't know how much time It will take for Sebastian to kick in, my best guess is when it will pain me like hell.' He said trying to amuse her. that's just Jon, trying to diffuse the tension in the weirdest ways. But Clary didn't dwell upon that much.

She sat up. 'Jon, we will find a way, we will rescue you.' She started but was hushed when Jon pointed his finger up her lips.

'Clary I don't have much time, soon enough Sebastian will find the painting of darkness and burn it, with that my entire existence will vanish and only Sebastian will live.'

'But the painting is with us, we have protected it well enough, Jon.'

'No Clary, he can do anything, he is working with Lilith and trust me she has gained much more power now. Maia is helping her gain power.'

'Maia?' Clary asked confused and then quickly remembered the scene she saw in her vision from the cube. As if in queue she glanced at her hand hoping to find the cube still there

Jon noticing her said. 'No, its not there, I struggled hard but was able to get it off you, actually Sebastian did that but whatever, it kept there on that table.'

Clary glanced there and gave Jon a quite nod.

'Listen Clary, I have seen Sebastian think and practically have taken a tour in his soul, his soul is in that painting and that painting can be destroyed by one thing and one thing only.'

'What is that?'

'Think Clary, think. What was the substance that he wanted too badly, so badly that he called upon a whole army of monsters to get hands upon.' He said

Clary's first thought was, herself. Sebastian would have done that for her no doubt but it was absurd, she didn't have Sebastian's soul in herself. Therefore she went with option 2

'The Nirvana Dulcet?' she said in hushed voice.

Jon gave her a knowing smirk. 'Exactly!' he said.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse and Jocelyn sat in the institute with Bat. Maryse provided him access to enter formally. Right now he was lavishing himself with a big glass of red wine and a blueberry muffin. They were staring at him waiting for him to stop eating and start talking. Finally isabelle couldn't take it anymore.

'Ughh, we will talk now?' she said exasperated.

Bat looked at her, observed her but it rather looked as if he was staring into space. Finally he stopped eating.

'Sure I will.' He said and sat up squaring his shoulders. A minute passed, then two.

'So..' Jace said spreading out his hands as if something was obvious. 'Are you going to tell us where Maia is or not?'

Bat sighed. 'For that you will need to know her story after Jordan died.' They nodded, desperate to get information.

Bat started telling them then,…

Maia was broken when Jordan died, you all were too busy getting Sebastian. She came to me broken and devastated, asked me if I could help her do something, find work or a friend. To be honest I was confused, I was the last person on the planet that she would come to. I asked her to join my pack, which she refused.

She hated you guys, somehow she thought you were responsible for his for it is still unknown how he died. She used to scratch her nails and cry for days earlier. Worked in a bar for 5 days, the results were devastating, she used to get fucked up 3 times a day by different people, people who's names were still unknown to her.

I rescued her, told her she should, quite practically scolded her for wjat she was doing, she wasn't in her senses. That's when Amatis came around, before Amatis died she convinced Maia that Sebastian loves her and is willing to spend his life with her.

Maia didn't take it seriously at first but then Sebastian started using her, giving her sleepless nights, making her do spy work. All that time she had no idea as to why he was doing that, you know the real reason behind it. I knew it though, I love Maia, quite literally I do and when I came to know that Sebastian was doing that just to get to Clary I wanted to kill him, make him grieve.

I went to Maia in order to tell her the truth and as expected she didn't believe it, too blind to see the reality she still thinks Sebastian loved her and is in no intention to lose him too. Trust me, she can go to massive depths to gain his love. I just wish she would have not done the things she did, those things, not Jordan's death made her go insane precisely.

Though now it's too late…

Bat finished telling them.

'That means she is still with Sebastian, because she quite clearly cannot stay away from him.' Jace observed.

'Yes, she is till in his mansion, I can take you guys there, I know where it is.' Bat said and was welcomed by encouraging nods and determined faces.

**Sooo? How was it? Please do review, makes me write faster.**

**Just leave a comment in that big box**

**Byee! :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I am back and ugghh my foot pains like hell right now. **

**P.S- FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM, HEARTGLOW2112 (IF YOU WANT FANART OF THESE FANDOMS AND WOULD LOVE TO SEE ME SMILE! :) )**

**My 2 guys- thanks for the review, I appreciate that. Keep reviewing! :***

**Lauren- yea I find him cool too, Sebastian will make an appearance, I am sure of that. Clary is confused, when she sees Jon she knows that what she did with Sebastian is bad and shouldn't happen and therefore she agrees with his plan at once. Though when she sees Sebastian she can think of nothing but him on her.. that's love or should I say stupid confused, maniac love. Maia will take a leap, lets see what she can do huh.. Yea, I couldn't agree more, a broken bone seriously sucks.**

**Luciod123-well I agree with you, a bit. But she is just too messed up to see reason right now. Thanks, keep reviewing!**

**Drettitechilita- ohh, well I guess yes, she can be pitied upon. Clary is confused.. I am waiting for her to sort her feeling too.. thanks for the review**

**Rosevelvet45- thanks, keep reviewing! :***

**Cheeku2000- aww thanks, and yea, pls pls follow me on instagram like she said. Same author's name. :***

**So onto the chapter please:**

Clary couldn't help but think about what Jon has said to her about Sebastian. Could she truly kill him if she had a chance, it not like she hasn't done it already. When it comes to Jace's well being she is sure she can do anything. Jace! She has been worrying about him since forever. He would not be in a good state, Clary knows that but will he find her? even she doesn't know she is right now. *sigh*

Clary passed a corridor thinking all this when a spark produced itself out of nowhere in front of her. she stopped dead in her tracks. Soon enough a paper formed itself out of flames and dropped to the floor. A Fire Message!

She quickly picked it up and read it.

_Sup Clary?_

_Okay Jace tells me I should not ask you sup cause its obvious you are not very cheery at this time. Anyways, just wanted to tell you that we know where you are and will eventually rescue you so worry not. We found Bat and asked him something about Maia, it's a long story but just 4 words, stay away from her! She is mad and will go to awful depths for anything she wants, in this she wants Sebastian. Alright I should not write much now since we are coming to save you..I need to hurry._

_Stay safe,_

_Isabelle_

Clary smiled and started walking off to nowhere in particular, hmm maybe to find Sebastian.

That's when she saw what she couldn't unsee **(if its even a word)** in her life…ever

**~.o.0.o.~**

Isabelle burned off that message which she wrote for Clary and turned, only to find a glaring Jace staring at her.

'What?' she asked him innocently.

'Seriously? Sup Clary? You are too…' He hesitated for the word.

'Cool?'

'No'

'Awing?'

'No.'

'Miraculous?'

'No, absolutely not miraculous Isabelle, arrgh forget it.' He said

'Ha.. exactly what I am talking about.' She said laughing and then shut up seeing his face when he turned.

'Are you two done? We need a guy and a girl to save and another girl to… hmm I don't really know what we would do to her.' Simon said, wondering.

'We neither, we'll see though.' Alec said. 'Anyways Magnus is helping us from outside, keeping the protective wards away and stuff like that, you know magical stuff.' He said in a casual way.

'Yea cool, so Bat you ready?' Jace asked him, his face showing determination so intensely Isabelle shrugged.

'Never this ready brother.' He said.

'Lets do this.' Alec chimed in and they all set out to beat some punk ass.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Are you serious Simon? Stop making noise!' Bat hissed looking behind. They were outside the wall of the place where Bat knew Sebastian lived. It was pretty easy finding it and Jace was surprised he had been this close to Clary since she went away. He silently cursed himself.

'Yea sorry, I will not now.' Simon said and they all ascended towards a window a little higher over the top.

Bat got inside and helped Jace which was unnecessary since Jace can handle himself perfectly well, then Alec and at last Isabelle and Simon climbed up. Jace turned and saw a room, instantly realising it as the room where Clary hit the sword in Sebastian's heart.

He set his jaw. 'Lets find her.' and started off to open the door.

They started off to a corridor but didn't actually realise where they were going. Only Bat and Jace seemed to lead, Jace had been here before too and Bat, well he seems to know things.

Agter walking some distance and looking into several rooms they heard a scream, Clary's scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter.**

**Lauren- crazy sex with Sebastian? Pfft.. nahhh..you will see.:D keep reviewing! Love the reviews!**

**Cheeku2000- aww that was sweet.. keep reviewing cheeku!**

**Cecyl- thanks for the review! :***

**Rosevelvet45- thanks for the review! Keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- thanks for the review! :* keep reviewing! :***

Clary couldn't believe her eyes for what she saw was nothing expected. It felt odd feeling what she was currently feeling while seeing the scene in front of her. Maia was standing in front of Sebastian taking off her shirt.

'Don't lie to me Sebastian, I know you feel for me.' She said, flexing her boobs so he gets to see a good view. Sebastian on the other hand sat there as if he had just had a shock, as if he had been hit by a wrecking ball.** ( I couldn't help but think about Miley Cyrus's wrecking ball right now. P.S: its awful, so go check it out fast! :p) (no offence miley) **he clearly felt nothing towards her.

He sighed. 'I felt nothing for you Maia, I was using you.' He emphasised on the word using so it hits her in the core. And it did, she flinched at the word.

'No you didn't, all those nights we shared, when you spanked me, fucked me senseless? It clearly meant something. You have to admit you yearn for me Sebastian, I will not disappoint you.' She said straddling herself over his lap.

He showed no emotion but didn't make her stand up too. 'It meant nothing, you were just a tool for me. I wanted someone to spy on Clary and make sure she safely gets here to me. And guess what you didn't even do that right' he hissed and continued. 'I saw what marks you gave her Maia, you have disappointed me, already. Cutting her up like that, making her go almost on the verge of death. Get lost right now and never show me your worthless face again.' He said slowly, threatening her in such a way that even Clary, standing on the door shrugged.

Maia's eyes escaped a tear. She hugged Sebastian and started sobbing on his chest. Sebastian didn't pay much attention to that, he sat there vaguely as if he is the coolest person in this world, his hands by his sides taking no notice of an almost naked girl sobbing on his shirt.

'You love me Sebastian, it's all about her isn't it? It is all because of that bitch that you are leaving me.' She said softly, in the most sexiest way she could imagine.

At that statement, on the word bitch Sebastian pushed Maia hard. 'That's enough, don't ever insult her. you have given her enough pain. I know you almost killed her and painfully at that. You are dead for me Maia you are dead.' He hissed threatening her.

At this point Clary couldn't take it anymore, this happens when Sebastian comes in front of her, how can she kill this guy who loves her so much? She entered the room straight into his arms. He returned the hug, his face in her hair taking the scent in.

'Ohh Sebatsian, I love you so much.' She said.

'I love you too Clary, I love you too.' He said and looked at her in the eyes. He smiled, she smiled in return.

That's when Clary took notice of Maia's face. My man you bitch, she said internally super aware of Sebastian's hand still on her waist. Maia's face looked like she couldn't have been betrayed this much. Clary didn't appreciate her being almost naked right now.

'You might want to pick up your shirt darling, this man doesn't need you nakedness.' Clary said.

'Oh yea, but you definitely need something else in your life.' Maia replied trying to look smug but failing.

'Oh yea and what is that?' she asked.

'Death!' Maia hissed and took out a revolver from behind her jeans. What? She didn't have it before, didn't Sebastian feel that revolver when she was sitting on his lap? She aimed straight at Clary.

Clary's eyes widened and she couldn't believe her eyes. She knew Sebastian could actually take over her but she was at a distance like almost at the end of the room and by the time he got there she would have shot him. Still Clary glanced over him and saw determination in his eyes, so he was thinking of trying on a stunt. Before anything else would have happened time slowed. It literally felt like it slowed it all happened in a blur, Sebastian lunged at Maia and she shot, her aim at Clary the bullet pierced through the air between them and straight into Clary's leg, near collarbone, too close to the heart but far enough so as not to make her die immediately.

Clary screamed.

**~.o.0.o.~**

As soon as Jace heard her scream he ran off to it's origin. He didn't vare if the others were behind him or not he was going to find Clary and save her no matter what costs he has got to pay for it. He ran and ran and ran and finally coming to stop at a corridor which was deserted and black except little light coming from a slightly opened door from a room. He ran there then and gasped at the scene ahead of him.

Clary lay there clutching her right should which was bleeding non stop. Her eyes were shut tight like if she would open them she would die immediately. Her mouth was set in a grim line defining her pain even more. Jace wasted no time in entering and clutching her head onto his lap. He drew an iratze and chanted her name again and again in her ear so that she doesn't sleep away.

'Don't die on me Clary, please don't die on me.' He repeated encouraging words in her ear.

After giving her 3 iratzes he realised they aren't really working. What the hell was in that bullet? Demon metal? Whatever it was, it pierced hard, he made the observation while examining her wound. It clearlt stated it was a bullet wound.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and all the others entered the room too. Isabelle wasted no time rushing towards the end of the room. That's when Jace saw it, he completely ignored if there was anything else in the room or not. Now when he see it he gasped again.

Maia lay there with a pool of blood and sebatsian was standing near her body, a revolver clutched in his hand. He killed them both? How can he kill Clary, I thought he loved her, Jace's mind was filled with several thoughts, some nice some, not so nice. Sebastian saw Isabelle coming towards her, now joined by Simon and lunged into fighting them back. Bat took care of Maia's body and looked really pissed seeing her like this, Jace could have sworn a tear escaped his eyes. Alec sat next to Clary, trying to give her iratzes too.

'It isn't gonna work, I tried.' Jace said in a small voice.

'What do we do? Take her back?' Alec asked him.

'I really doubt Sebastian would not notice that. That bastard.' Jace said and got up in full intention to cut Sebastian's head off.

'No Jace, remember that's Jon. We cant hurt him..' Alec said carefully and then smiled smugly. 'Though I came prepared, it's a little gift from Maguns.' He said showing Jace a small injection type of a thing made of gold cravings and filled with redish green liquid.

Jace had no idea what was going on in his Parabatai's mind.

**Soo? How was it? Please please review! I love your reviews!**

**just leave a comment in that big box-**

**till then..**

**byeeeee :***


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup fellas HeartGlow2112 is back with another chap..love your views about my story. Keep sending the love! :P**

**Cheeku2000- yup wrecking ball it is! Thanks and keep reviewing!**

**Lauren- I think I just did…. Keep reviewing!**

**Drettitechilita- yup she most definitely is.. keep reviewing! :***

**Luciod123- lets see.. keep reviewing! :***

**So onto the chapter now:**

Jace had no idea what was going on in his Parabatai's mind.

'Oh and please keep him distracted Jace.' Alec said and jumped somewhere in the fighting crowd. Jace didn't see him afterwards, it was as if he just turned into smoke, he jumped and disappeared into thin air.

Jace cursed under his breath and jumped in. He gave Isabelle an understanding look and she quickly dispatched herself and went to Clary, she picked her up and proceeded outside. Jace could faintly hear her saying. 'It's okay Clary, you are not going to die, _sperantes..sperantes..sper'_ she was saying in Latin. Giving Clary hope.

Jace took a deep breath and slashed her seraph blade onto Sebastian's back which he clearly dodged. He tried to wound him somehow, distract him so that Alec can formulate the plan he had in mind.

Sebastian charged at Jace, taking him off guard and quickly slashed his sword near Jace's thigh, he bit his lip for he didn't want to scream right now, while fighting, giving..him the satisfaction. Sebastian smiled at his expression.

'You are never gonna outfight me Herondale. Even if it is for the sake of Clary's life.' He said. At the reference to Clary something shined at the back of Jace's mind. All those happy moments he had had with her, the jokes, the pranks, the love, the fears, the fights, the smiles, they tears. It was almost as if Sebastian had hit a nerve in Jace's brain which was connected to Clary.

'You are never gonna understand her.' Jace said getting up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his thigh.

'What do you mean?' Sebastian said, his face forming lines that of amusement.

'You are never gonna get her, she never loved you, she loved Jon and that too as a brother. You are a monster, a monster that has an obsession with an angel. That is the reason Lucifer fell in love with God. The good always has an aura of happiness and love and being loved which the bad doesn't, that is the reason you are attracted to her. And nothing more…' Jace said.

Sebastian's face changed expressions, he turned from smiley to confused to angry. He screamed and too his seraph blade in an upward motion when he slumped. Literally slumped, as in on the floor. Jace was confused, that is till he saw Alec standing behind Sebastian's previous standing body.

'What did you do?' Jace asked.

'Gave him a dose, we need to keep giving him this.' He said showing his redish green god injection. 'if we want him to be in that situation until we find a way to separate him and Jon.' Alec said. 'Oh and also, great timing for a distraction right..'

'Pray I don't kill you right now, if you would have been 1 second late..' Jace said.

'Then you would have defended yourself on your own Jace.' Alec said.

'Hmm…True..'

**~.o.0.o.~ **

Jace sat at the corner of Clary's bed, holdind her hand. They had her escorted to the instituition with Sebastian who was now sleeping- thanks to Alec's potion- on the adjacent bed to that of Clary's.

Clary didn't open her eyes since the "scene" they had created… But Magnus said she will be alright, the bullet indeed had demon metal which needed to be cured the mundane way.

Bat excused himself- actual he shouted at them to leave him alone with Maia's body- but they cant blame him, the girl he loved died in front of him. He hoped Bat give her a funeral since they clearly needed to complete their quest of saving Jon….and now saving Clary with Jon.

Jace sighed, kissed Clary's hand and left the infirmary. He had never actually like the infirmary..ever.

He hated seeing people he loved getting placed there, near all the sickness and the distinct smell of healing runes and bandages and medicines. But since Clary came into his life, he has started to at least get in that room since she has got the tendency to end up a lot in there.

'Any better?' Isabelle asked him as he entered her room, everyone was seated there. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle.  
'No, I don't think so. How will we tell Jocelyn?' Jace asked them.

'I don' t know.' She replied going towards the window and gazing out of it.

'We will figure something out, but before that we need to formulate something so as to save Jon.' Magnus reasoned with them.

'I bet he told Clary his plans, she must be knowing things we don't.' Jace said.

'I think so too.' Alec agreed.

'So we wait?' Isabelle asked them.

'We wait.' Said Jace. 'Oh and think what to tell Jocelyn since Clary can take many days for consciousness.

'That's easy, leave it all to me.' Magnus said. 'After all Glamour is my speaciality.'

'Everything is your speciality.' Alec said tilting his head towards him, while Magnus ruefully smiled.

**Hmm.. so things have settled down a bit. Half because Sebastian is unconscious, half because Clary is unconscious… Wow..**

**So as usual please give a review! I love them. Just leave what you think about it so far in that big box below! -**

**Till then..**

**See ya'all next! :***


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys so I am back, without wasting much time I am going to answer your reviews!**

**Lauren- sure you wouldn't..:P keep reviewing thanks!**

**Luciod123- thanks for the review luciod.. see ya lates.. :***

**Drettitechilita- well, they wondering is what keeps me going at least… thanks! Keep reviewing! :***

Three days passed away in a blur and all that was in Jace's mind was how Clary is. He kept going to her and found himself usually blabbering to while taking her hand and sitting next to her bed. He told her everything that has been going on since she went out. Apparently Magnus told them that it was a very qualified demon metal which could easily kill anyone even if it penetrate through parts of their body which usually don't kill you when penetrated. The metal has a tendency to take host of the body and generate poison through itself in it. The news was horrifying but Magnus told them that he had several verses in the book of white which can heal Clary from this, only flaw: it takes time.

But it was okay with Jace as long as he knew she would be safe. He got up and walked towards Jon…or Sebastian ,just take your pick. He walked over him and injected him with some liquid that Alec gave him, the liquid which keeps him from changing back to the evil guy who is always killing everyone.

'I wish you were here, Jon. If you ever hear that when you are conscious I would probably kick your butt, but.' Jace grew serious. 'I really wish you were here. Clary needs you, I need you.' He said and caressed Jon's shoulder, giving it a firm grip. He sighed and left the infirmary. He knew everyone would be wondering what was wrong with him, he took long giving that injection to Jon, they still don't know about his habit of holding Clary's hand and narrating his life without her to her. at least he thought no one knew.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'_I wish you were here, Clary needs you. I need you.' Clary heard these words last before coming to consciousness. She heard everything Jace said and was willing to give him a long lingering kiss for that. She had tears in her head when he narrated everything to her with such intensity. _

_Though she loved the way he come out to her while she is unconscious, it definitely has some bad sides. For one, it gave her nightmares and dreams too horrifying to recall._

_Once she found herselfon top of a cliff, in front of her, a dive straight to death. At the back, Sebastian grinning like crazies. She knew Sebastian was a nice guy, well not-I will arrange a candle light dinner and then promise you not to burn down the world and will give you flowers, with love cards- nice but she knew a Sebastian who was in love with her and wanted her even if he had to burn down the whole world and dug her from the ashes._

_But the Sebastian grinning at her right now was the bad one, the one that wont hesitate to torture and torment her for what lies in the box more, she didn't know. She gazed at his stony gaze._

'_You belong to me Clary, you know you do.' He hissed, literally hissed not in his Sebastian type voice but a voice she recognised as centuries old._

'_No I am not, I belong to Jace. For whatever its worth, I am never going to be your's' she shouted over the blowing wind, ripping her hair off._

_He laughed, a hissy laugh. 'You seriously think so little sister? From the beginning you knew this was going to be the outcome and still you wont admit it? Stubborn aren't you?' he said in the same raspy voice. Which Clary now recogonised as Lilth's._

'_Lilith is controlling you Sebastian.' She said, in a desperate voice. 'She wants to take over the world and leave you behind after what is done. You have to get this into your freaking mind.' She shouted again, her voice nearly giving her up.'_

_Suddenly the body which stood in front of her changed shape, at least Clary thought so until and unless she realised what was actually happening. A claw, more like a talooned hand crept from inside of sebastian's chest as he screamed in his voice, in his Sebastian voice. Clary's eyes had tears now. The blood oozed from Sebastian's shirt as a second hand appeared. It looked as if something from within him wanted to get out and tear him apart._

_Then the most horrifying thing happened, as Clary shouted Sebastian's name a head appeared rom within him. The most horrifying old, scary head you could imagine was a fraction to what Clary saw right now before her eyes. Everything went cold. She stood there staring at it. And suddenly it jumped out of Sebastian as his bloody body crumpled backwards, clearly dead. Before she could do anything the thing that shot out of Sebastian lunged towards Clary. She couldn't hold iit anymore, the mere sight of the devil which made its way past Sebastian was horrifying to death. Clary lunged to the cliff, accepting death like this than being eaten by a hideous monster._

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Is she doing well? Her screams slowing down?' Alec asked concerned about Clary as soon as Jace entered the room.

Jace shook his head, that was one thing that hurt him the most, he could see Clary in pain but cannot help anyhow. He tried giving runes of peace, and different runes which all reflected calmness and tranquil. But the results have not been what he was expecting. None of that worked on her. it seemed like no rune worked on her. They even though about giving her a comatose rune so that at least she cannot have nightmares while she is asleep. Everything they tried has either been abruptly failed or comically wrong. He sighed.

'We have to figure out something.' Isabelle said munching on a burrito that she took form kitchen, which she thankfully didn't make herself.

'You know, its fascinating how sebas..Jon is not having these dreams and only Clary is. They both are in coma and as far as we know they both are almost possessed.' Magnus said taking interest in his little discovery.

'Seriously Magnus? Experiments are not a good idea right now. Especially on Clary. We have to get her in her conscious state or I swear i…' Jace started.

'Accept it.' Alec abruptly said.

'Accept what?' Jace asked confused.

'Accept that you are not mad at us, you are actually mad at yourself that you weren't there when she needed you. That you were so close, almost an inch and couldn't help her, that..' Alec said.

'That's enough Alec.' Isabelle called out from taking her head out of her burrito.

Suddenly they heard a scream, a scream which Jace could recognise anywhere at any pitch.

_Clary's scream_

**Sooo how was it?**

**Please review what you think about it so far in that big box-**

**See ya'all next**

**Byyyyeeeee! :***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I need to tell ya'all that my exams are coming close now and that I will finish up this fanfic really fast. I don't know if you guys want me write another story with some other plot or something but for some time in September and October I will stop updating anything. :( it feels weird even thinking of being away from all of you but I cant help it.**

**Oh and please follow me on instagram: HeartGlow2112. I swear you gonna love it… :D**

**Onto the reviews:**

**Lauren- haha.. burrito *snort*. Yea, but Clary is a strong girl… besides she can handle anything if she can handle Jace. Jace has got a fair idea about them having sex in the first fanfic I wrote but in this he doesn't know that Clary is soo involved, or gets involved with him that much… So yeah, sucks to be him but cant help it right? I mean he is Jace Herondale for crying out loud, no matter what I will still love him..:) thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!**

**Rosevelvet45- thanks, keep reviewing love em! :D**

**Onto the chapter now:**

Clary sat up panting after her nightmare. She looked to her left and gasped loudly by seeing Jon lay next to her. looking at him made her remember that nightmare more and more but she couldn't help it, she couldn't take her eyes off Jon. He was her brother and he was going to die, that was for sure, or at least that's what her nightmare told her. she got up suddenly, it pained her everywhere but she did ignoring the pain. She was still panting and sweat dripped from her forehead as Jace, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec came rushing inside the infirmary. She knew from instinct that they were there and that Jace had her in his arms and was whispering to her about something but she couldn't take her eyes off Jon. The nightmare shook her to the core and she screamed, giving away her exhaustion, frustration and sadness from the last weeks in that scream.

Her legs give away after that and she slumped to the floor, she would have injured herself if Jace wasn't there still holding her in his arms. She cried and cried until she was out of tears. She had no idea about what was going around her. She put her hands to her head and slouched to the floor completely, wanting to get rid of that nightmare and also because the floor was cold and she felt good keeping her forehead on it.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Jace's heart ached seeing Clary like that. Everyone was rushing, isabelle went to take some water. Alec some cold water and towels, as Magnus asked him to and Magnus wasted to time in leaning near Clary and starting a chant. After several minutes, Clary slumped to the floor completely.

'What is going on?' Jace asked Magnus.

'Bad dreams.' He replied standing up. 'Its normal.'

This is normal?!' Jace demanded, as Magnus nodded his head.

Jace shook his head in worry and picked up Clary to make her lay in the bed.

'When will she come to?' he asked him.

'I don't know.' He said. They sat there waiting for something, they didn't know what but Jace had a feeling something was about to happen.

That's when they heard hoards of feet coming in. Jace's eyes widened as Magnus stared back at him, they both having a silent conversation. then Magnus nodded.

'I will stay with her.' he said. Jace nodded and went away to pick weapons.

**~.o.0.o.~**

It was too late to call the Clave for their assistance. The numbers in which the demons were hurrying up inside the institute was horrifying. Jace had no idea how they came in but whatever the reason, he had to act at this time. He swished his seraph blade forward as a demon went up in smoke, leaving a bas scent behind. There were almost hundreds of them, but the good thing was that they were all smaller demons, not that vicious and dangerous. He trusted Magnus and was sure that he would take care of Clary.

He went towards the hall and wasted no time in coming into action. Pure adrenaline started pumping inside him as he tossed two demons out of the window and crushed one by his leg. He punched the face of one demon as he cut one by his other hand. It felt like his sight went 360 degrees, he could see almost everywhere.

He saw Isabelle from his peripheral vision and shouted. 'Turn around Isabelle.' As soon as a demon went to lounge onto her. she, thankfully got the message and swinged her whip covering the demon's neck as soon as she pulled it, it vanished to smoke.

Alec was nowhere to be seen but Jace knew his Parabatai would take care of himself.

'How the hell did they come in?' Isabelle shouted over as she fought them.

'Trust me I have no idea, though if they were curious, I am sure we should let them by themselves.' Jace shouted back.

'Shut up Jace, we are getting killed by hundreds of demons and you think it is the best time to joke?' she said outraged.

'I cant help it Isabelle, sometimes it physically pains me to keep them inside.'

At the word"inside" something snapped in Jace. He slumped to the floor in a corner as demons suddenly ignored him. Maybe not seeing him as he was in a corner.

But the pain in Jace's heart was too much to take. He tore open his shirt and put his hand on his Parabatai rune, almost near his heart. It was aching and glowing red. He screamed and screamed, it was too much to take. It felt like someone took his life away by cutting a string attached to his heart by pulling it.

Alec's dead.

He shouted again and stood. He swinged his seraph blade in no particular direction, he just knew that it doesn't matter where he swings it, he kills monsters. It didn't matter to him that will die. Suddenly living didn't have such a huge temptation. He WANTED to die.

He stopped after sometime, looking at Isabelle as she stared at him, she doesn't know yet, he thinks.

She stared at him in disbelief as he finally take it in that he killed every monster that came inside the institute, maybe they ran away but jace didn't know.

He just slouched down and let his tears fall into his palms.

**So.. there.. Alec died. Yeah I am sorry but I don't know my fingers just flew across the keyboard and this is the outcome.**

**Please review!**

**Byyee :* :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup fellas HeartGlow2112 is back with another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys. And something really weird happened okay. As soon as I upload a chapter I keep going on the site and refreshing it to see the reviews. I don't know why its just a habit, I guess. So I kept going and going but nothing came up for like 2 days.. So naturally I became really depressed. But then when I checked my mail I saw so many reviews, and I was all like *why you do this to me fanfiction?* trolling me like crazies, you should have been better than that huh.. Anyway, onto the reviewing of the chapter reviews now:**

**Lauren- well, you got me right. I wanted to keep things interesting :P. I would never kill Magnus (most probably*emphasize on the most probably*). Yea, Jace is going through a lot right now. Yup.. EXAMS SUCKS! Thanks for the review! :*  
From the Guest: That was sooo… I don't even have words for you. You know it may seem to you all like.. she just made a cheesy comment or she just told her how awesome she writes(or he, I don't know the gender of the guest…) but for us writers, it's a big honour. Each and every comment means soo soo much to me. Even if it is hate..which I thankfully don't get. But still, even it was hate I would know that you write this just to make me better. *tears***

**Rosevelvet45- yup.. he died…*sigh* keep reviewing!**

**From the guest, FanGirl007- I am sorry sweetheart, but it had to happen. Get yourself up together this fanfic is coming to an end and the ending is the most sorrow thing in a fanfic or a novel. Be prepared for the worst. Aww that was sweet. Thanks for the review and keep reviewing! :***

**AND THIS IS A BIG ANNOUNCEMENT..SORTA**

**So you guys know that I will not be writing in September and October. So I wanted to finish this fanfic and start another one(in mortal instruments only) **

**So yeah tell me in the reviews…about it..**.

Jace came back from Alec's funeral feeling.. as if he had just frozen. Isabelle hadn't stop crying since but would at least be with them. She clutched Alec's black hair in her hands like she was going to rip it off. Maryse and Robert had been there and it had not been pretty. Right now, Jace wanted to be alone. Alone with Clary. He clutched at her hand for support. Clutched it tightly, he was secretly hoping that she would jump out of the bed from the pain. But that didn't happen of course. Suddenly he sat bolt upright. He swear he saw her flinch. She strained her forehead and itched her eyelash. It was a suspense moment, like in movies.

Suddenly he realised she had opened her eyes but he was so frozen in place that he couldn't comprehend that.

'Jace?' she asked, smiling like an angel.

He wasted no time, he kissed her on the cheek and told her to wait for a moment. Then her rushed to find Magnus.

**~.o.0.o.~**

Clary had been filled up by what had happened since she went out. She had told them about her own dreams too. All of them connected from some string or the other to Lilith. She came to know about Alec and soothed Jace, giving him encouraging words so as to move forwards in life. She had never seen Jace go so vulnerable.

'I know how to kill him.' She said when things got a bit settled down.

'What?' Jace asked. She looked at everybody in the room. Simon had come there as soon as he knew she was up he came.

'I know how to kill Sebastian but, I don't know if it will save Jon or not.' She said in a whisper. She couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Deep inside somewhere in the core of her heart she didn't want any of them to die. But she knew Sebastian wont calm until he had killed Jace, which she cannot afford to let happen.

'The nirvana Dulcet needs to be used. You see Jon came coming and going when I was with Sebastian.' She looked at Jace but his expression remained calm. 'He told me that the Nirvana Dulcet can kill Sebastian and maybe, maybe save him. I really doubt it.'

'So what do we do?' Magnus asked. His eyes were red and puffed from crying. And he wore simple cloths. A shirt and a pant, his eyeliner was not there and he had no speck of glitter on him. It was almost as if his soul went away with Alec.

'We have to take the risk. Jon will want me to do that.' Clary said in a whisper. She was trying very hard not to choke.

'How?' Isabelle asked. Everyone turned towards her. she choked on the "how". No one has heard her talk much since she lost Alec and tear stains were still on her cheek. You can almost see that she was trying very hard to show confidence but inside she was broken. She had lost 2 of her brothers. Clary couldn't very well comprehend that but she had sympathy. She was going to lose a brother soon too. Though she had to think optimistic now, for the sake of Jon at least.

'We convert it into a sword and kill him. Its like the angels sword with which I stabbed Jace when he was bound with Sebastian.' She looked at him. 'It's the same.'

'Do you know how to do that?' Simon asked her.

She nodded.

'I can make a rune.' She told them. At that everyone sat up.

Simon brought her a paper and she took out her stele. Suddenly as her mind wandered off, for that rune she imagined the angel. She had seen Raziel. She imagined him and his sword. She imagined conversion between both of them. Her hand started working off on its own. She wasn't controlling it herself now some devine power was controlling her, the gift of angel. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful rune on the paper. As soon as she saw the rune the paper started burning and vanished into thin smoke.

Everybody looked at each other.

'Whats that supposed to mean?' simon asked.

'Maybe it burned off because it was an angel's rune?' Clary suggested and Jace nodded.

'You should try, it's the only option left.' Jace told her holding her hand. She nodded.

She picked up a seraph blade as Isabelle brought her the box with the Nirvana Dulcet. She drew the rune over the blade and poured the Nirvana Dulcet in it. It was a beautiful sight which looked as if the water was materialising into the sword. Suddenly the sword started changing shape and colour, its light turned into pure white and its shape became more resolved and deadly. It looked as if you could have a severe wound only by thinking of touching it.

'Wow.' Isabelle said.

'I know right.' Clary said mesmerised by the sight in front of her.

'Well, lets see if it works on Jon.' Jace murmered from behind.

'I cant do it, you do it.' Clary said.

'No Clary, don't you get it? The fates decided it was your chance, you have to make everything right. you are the vcreator, the chosen one. Not me.' He said.

Clary looked at him in the eye. His expression was clear, he looked proud to say that. To say that Clary has got the chance to kill the evil Sebastian, only if he knew that there is a high chance of Jon dying.

She closed her eyes. Her grip tightened on the sword as she stared at her brother, he looked so peaceful when asleep. He looked as if he had reached… Heaven already.

'I am sorry Jon.' She whispered as she thrust the sword inside his chest. Despite his unconsciousness he screamed. His eyes flew open and she could see the black dissolving in them. His pure green eyes were looking as if coming out of the blue. The black started evaporating around him.

'I love you Clary.' He said, though she didn't know if her brother was saying this or Sebastian. Anyways, she cried, small tears started dripping down her cheeks.

'I love you too Jon, I love you too.' She said kissing his forehead.

'And I want you to know that I am proud of you. You will never blame yourself for.. for whatever happens to me. You get that? You hear me right Clary?' he said.

'Yes Jon, I do.' She said nodding.

'Now come here, I want to kiss your forehead for one last time.' He said. At this point, Clary couldn't hold it in anymore. She shook, every body part of hers was shaking due to sadness as she came closer to him. He kissed and closed his eyes, smiling a bit. Clary kept her head in his chest. Slowly but surely, his heart beat went away. She stood up as realising dawned in, she could feel Jace's arms around her as…

Her only brother died. Jon died.

**Next will be epilogue. **

**Please review..this story is coming to an end. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPILOGUE:**

**For all the reviewers thanks for the reviews and sticking with me throughout. I know you all don't want this to end but anything that starts once has to end once. Fear not all, I will be back in October!**

**10 YEARS LATER….**

**Clace's children: Theo Colton Herondale (age- 8) and Olivia Crimson Herondale (age-7)**

**Sizzy in a strong never ending relationship and Magnus, though still hurt is coping up and trying to be himself again**

'So whats for dinner?' Jace asked as his wife.. he really like calling Clary that.. stood by the window, checking her phone.

'I haven't thought about it yet.' She said coming to sit next to him. She snuggled in the bed beside Jace where he lay, reading a book. She kissed him. 'Though I would love it if the "daddy" cooked today.' She said with those big beautiful pleading emerald eyes.

'Mu shu Pork?' Jace asked sighing. How can he say no to that puppy dog stare of hers?

'Mu shu Pork.' She agreed. She started getting up as he grabbed her wrist and made her sit with him. 'Though, I would definitely like to have you for dinner.' He said burying his face in her fiery red hair.

'Stop tempting me.' She said. 'Theo is just next room.' She added the warning.

'What's he doing?' he asked, his head still in the crook of her neck, kissing it.

'Reading Runes, I guess.' She replied unable to pay attention to the conversation since Jace's mouth was too distractive.

'Well, I am sure he is engrossed in that for a while, its interesting reading runes.' He said.

'Come here, bad boy.' She said, not able to take it anymore and crushed her mouth to his. Their tongues danced with a beautiful rhythm. Jace's hand playing at the hem of Clary's shirt as she had her hands tied tightly in his hair, probably hurting him. She loosened a little thinking it, but he held on and made an impacient noise when she did that. She smiled and tightened her grip again. They broke apart several minutes later, they knew they had other things to do right now.

'I love you.' Clary breathed.

'I love you too Clary.' He said and pecked her on the forehead.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Mommy?' a tiny voice came from the door as footsteps started forward in the room where Clary was standing.

'Yes Olive.' Clary said smiling and sitting on the bed next to her daughter.

'I saw this upstairs and the faces were vaguely similar.' She asked Clary confused. 'What is this?'

Clary saw what it was in her daughter's hand. It was a family book. Like a family tree but it was displayed more precisely.

'Sure come here.' Clary said as Olivia sat on her mothers lap. Clary took the support of the bed headrest.

'This a family tree kind of a book Olivia.' Clary said opening the pages. 'This is your grandma, Celine Herondale and your grandpa Stephen Herondale.'

'They are daddy's mom and dad?' she asked looking up at Clary. Clary smiled.

'Yes dear. And this is your granny, my mother Jocelyn Fairchild.'

'I know her.' she said in a small voice.

'Of course you do, this is your another grandpa, Valentine.'

'I haven't seen him anywhere, what's wrong with him?' she asked.

'A lot.' Clary sighed. 'But looke here, it is your uncle, Jonathan Morgenstern.' Clary said with a hint of tears in her eyes.

'I have an uncle?' she asked, happily.

'He died, he died a hero's death Olivia. When you live in the shadowhunting world you have to be brave and strong, so strong that you have to be willing to die for your loved ones. Your uncle had that speciality. He died saving me and all the other shadowhunters.' Clary explained. She didn't realise she had tears in her eyes until and unless Olivia stretched a bit and wiped them off with her hands.

'Why are you crying. You said he died a hero's death. You should be happy right Mommy? Why did he die though?' she asked Clary, curious.

'At those times evil spirits resided in this world. Lilith, the mother of all demons had the world intacted. You uncle was the one who killed her. for when he died, Lilith also died.' Clary told her daughter. She didn't mind saying these things to her little daughter. If you are a shadowhunter, these are the things you listen on a daily basis.

'We should be happy for him then right?' she asked confused.

'Yes, of course we should be happy, its just that I miss him.' Clary said.

'Well, I bet he misses you too.' Came a voice from the door. Jace was standing there with Theo at his side. Clary smiled up at him.

'You think so?' she asked in a small voice.

'I know so.' He assured her and then cheered up the atmosphere.

'So Theo.' Clary asked him pointing at the yellowish thing in his hand. 'What is that?'

'It's a rubber duck.' Theo told her. 'see..' he said giving it to Clary.

She heard Jace take a sharp breathe. 'Where did you find it?' he asked him.

'I didn't.' Theo said innocently. 'Uncle Simon gave it to me.'

Jace cursed. 'I knew it, he did that on purpose. Listen Theo, this is a monstrous object. You should never get close to a duck, not even if its rubber okay?' Jace asked him seriously. Theo looked at him like something was horribly wrong with his daddy, which Clary knew was true.

'Shut up Jace.' She said. 'Its nothing like that Theo. Go play with it.' She said giving it back to him as bothe the kids went away.

'You see what Simon did, right?' he asked. Clary didn't care. She leaned in and kissed him, a lovely soft kiss which turned furious second to second.

'Are you trying to distract me? Cause, its working baby.' Jace said between breathes.

Clary just smiled and lay there, kissing him.

**~.o.0.o.~**

'Where are they?' Isabelle asked knitting her eyebrows. Simon smiled, she looked cute when she did that.

'What?' she asked him.

'You look so cute when you are worried.' Simon said as he gestured Isabelle to take a seat beside him on the couch. They were at the Institute and were pretty much alone, since Clary and Jace got married they lived in their own house.

Isabelle came and sat on Simon's lap instead. 'Really? Well, but this is no excuse Simon. When you worry me, you will be getting a whip no matter what.' She said playingly.

'I am waiting desperately for that day Iz.' He said smilingly as she leaned down to kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, a pleasant one. Then again, it was always pleasant to kiss Simon. He sat up straighter and made Isabelle lay on her back on the couch. He was on top of her, her hands playing in his hair.

'Oh Simon.. ' Isabelle said. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Iz.' Simon said between the kisses. His mouth detached itself as he started going down, down Izzy's jaw kissing it with passion. He can smell her sweet, sweet smell. With blood, always blood, salty and rusty.

Suddenly the Institute's door opened and Simon sat up, almost with inhuman speed.

'Seriously?' Isabelle said tilting her face towards the door, where Magnus stood. 'All the time you are late, you decided to show up now?' she asked him getting up.

'Yes, isabelle .' He said sitting on the couch. 'Now if you don't mind, I am ready for the party.'

'You aren't here to party, you are gonna help us prepare for party.'

'Preparations?.' Magnus said faking a gasp and hurt in his voice.

'Yup.' Isabelle said getting up. 'Now get up boys, lots to do.'

**~.o.0.o.~**

'You sure it doesn't make my head look big?' Clary asked Jace, she was trying on dresses for the party Isabelle and Simon invited them to.

'No, it makes you look like a tamato.' Jace said tying his shoes.

'Jace!' Clary exclaimed.

He sighed. 'You have tried at least 12 dresses and you look beautiful in all of them Clary! Seriously, this isn't a date.' He said.

'Wish it was.' She said teasing.

'What?' it was Jace's turn to exclaim. Clary laughed and decided it was the dress. She started looking for heels.

'Why cant we go to the party again?' Olivia asked coming inside the room.

'Because its all adult and you have school tomorrow.' Jace said as he picked her up and went to her room. 'Now you will sleep, okay Olive?'

'Yea.' Olivia said. 'I just wanted to see all the sparkle on uncle Magnus. It's cool.'

'Of course it is.' Jace said laughing. 'Come on now, lights off.' He kissed her forehead and turned the light off. 'Good night sweetie.'

'Good night daddy.'

As Jace went he opened the door to Theo's room. He was sound asleep. He tiptoed inside and kissed his forehead too. He stirred but was still asleep.

He saw Clary standing there at the door as he slowly closed it.

'Shall we?' he asked giving her his arm.

She took it. 'We shall.' As they went away.

**So here it is the epilogue!**

**I will be giving the description of my new story in the mortal Instruments only so wait… oh and fell free to review.**

**Also thank all for being with me all through this messed up roller coaster and for all the fans to stick with me no matter how horrible I wrote. :P this is a thing that makes me feel good to do and without you all it wouldn't have been possible. I don't know why, like I know we all will mett again in the next story but I am having tears somehow.. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL!**

**-HeartGlow2112**


	19. Chapter 19

Okay guys, I need some suggestions. I have an awesome story in my mind, and am ready with the first chapter. But, I wanted to wait for my exams to end. Should I upload what I have written right now? Or should I wait till everything is done.

If I upload now, you all will have to wait a lot(like a month) for further chapters but at least you will know about it.

What say?

-HeartGlow2112


	20. Chapter 20

As you guys wanted me to at least start my next fanfic!

Its up!

Title: Gone with the Dawn.

Summary:

Clarissa Morgenstern and Jonathon Morgenstern are secret agents in a secret shadowhunter agency. Clary witnessed the death of her parents and best friend in front of her own eyes. What will happen when her past comes to haunt her again? And what is it about that obnoxious golden boy? A perfect combination of Shadowhunters, High School, Ghosts, Secret Agents and Mystery. R n R

Check it out!


End file.
